1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a backlight system, backlight system manufacture method and panel display device.
2. The Related Arts
The known liquid crystal display device includes a front frame, a back panel and a backlight system, where the backlight system includes a back frame, reflector, light guide plate (LGP) and light set.
Currently, there are different sizes of display panel to meet the different application needs. For example, for TV, the liquid crystal panel provides the sizes of 31.5, 42, 46, 48 and 55 inches. Based on the size of the liquid crystal panel, different sizes of back frame molds must be used.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a back frame in a known liquid crystal displaying technique. As shown in FIG. 1, back frame 10 adopts a monolithic design, usually requires a metal stamping or plastic injection manufacture technique. Monolithic back frame 10 usually consumes a large amount of material and the cost is high. In addition, a larger stamping facility is required to manufacture large-sized back frame 10. Also, a large mold is required, and the mold usually has complicated structure, which is costly. Therefore, the cost of known back frame technique is usually high.
Besides, when adopting LED as light source, the LED is packaged onto the MCPCB, and then attached directly to back frame 10 or to the aluminum extrusion contacting back frame 10. The above approach uses more elements, and increases the element material cost. In addition, when adopting stent design to package the LED onto the stent, the heat generated by LED may not be dissipated in time so as to affect the optical effect of the liquid crystal display device.